Ai
This article is about the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure character Ai also known as Ai-chan. For the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and GoGo! character, please go to Natsuki Ai. also called by the girls, is a baby fairy mascot that appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She hatches from an egg. She used to be Cure Ace's partner, until they separated, as Ai got turned into an egg. They saw each other again, in episode 23. In episode 46, it was revealed that Ai is in fact Princess Marie Ange, who was reverted back into an egg after she split her good and bad parts and Joe found her later on. History Past Life According to Joe, he found her egg in a river. However, long before that, she used to be Cure Ace's partner. As Cure Ace started fighting Selfish King, she lost resulting on them to separate, as Cure Ace went to Earth, while Ai got back into an egg. Birth Ai-chan hatches from an egg in front of the Cures. Joe was nearby and was the one who had the egg to start with. He explains that the girls need to use other Cure Loveads to take care of her. Powers Ai has powers similar to Chiffon from Fresh Pretty Cure. Ai can summon Loveads as they could be a help for the Cures, or could be a help for her. She can also make a barrier to protect herself, as seen in Episode 11. She is also the partner of Aguri. Relationships Aida Mana 'and 'Kenzaki Makoto : Joe calls them Ai-chan's mother and father, respectively. Both of them find Ai-chan cute, and promised to protect her. Okada Joe : Joe seems to know alot about Ai-chan. He tells the girls about other Cure Loveads to take care of Ai. Madoka Aguri ': She is Ai's transformation partner. She was also once part of her heart, representing her good half. 'Regina : She was once part of Ai's heart, representing her bad half. Etymology Ai ''(アイ) - ''Ai ''means "love" in Japanese, as well as a common girls' name in Japan. Songs kyupirapa Trivia *She resembles Princess Marie Ange, both having pink hair and blue eyes. This may be a hint that the two have a relationship. **In Episode 46 it was revealed that Ai-chan is Princess Marie Ange . *Ai-chan is the very first human-like fairy mascot. Even though she is based on a human, she seems to have a non-human nose and wings. *She is also the very first mascot to have wings (not counting Syrup's sky form). *She is also the third baby fairy mascot, the first two being Chiffon from ''Fresh Pretty Cure! and Potpourri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **After Potpourri, she is the second fairy to be born during the series. **Ai also bears multiple similarities to Chiffon. ***Both babies can only say two things when they are first introduced: ****Chiffon says "Kyua" ''and ''"Puri-pu." ****Ai says "Kyupi" and her own name. ***Both have ESP abilities. ****Chiffon activates her powers by tapping the pom-poms on her head together, while Ai activates her powers by flapping her wings. ****Also, when Ai activates her powers, the heart symbol on her bib glows in a similar manner to the clover-like mark on Chiffon's forehead. ***Both get most of their food and toys from the lead cure's transformation device. ****Chiffon gets her Cure Vitan from Love's Linkrun. ****Ai gets her food and toys from various Cure Loveads activated by Mana *Despite being only a newborn, Ai-chan is somewhat larger in size than Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, and Dabyi. *Ai-chan shares her name with Natsuki Ai. They are even written the same way in Hiragana (あい). *She is the second baby (newborn) mascot to have become partner with a Cure, the first one is Potpourri, they also having the same ability to summon the Cures transformation object, (Ai-chan summons Cure Ace's Pallete, Potpourri summons Cure Sunshine's Pretty Cure Seed). *Ai-chan is similar to Chibi Chibi from Sailor Moon series in terms of appearance, both are babies and both used magic to make the main protagonist's mother think she is her second daughter. *Ai-chan is the only Doki Doki! mascot to not have a human form. *Like Aguri, Ai dislikes carrots, however both of them overcome that fear. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | |-|Merchandise = {| | Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Mascots Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Stubs